


Unethical Sexual Conduct

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fox ears, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scientist AU, fox tail, kakashi is a scientist, kemonomimi naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kakashi works in a lab with human (or..mostly human) subjects. He seems to have made a...special connection with a particular young kemonomimi subject named Naruto. While kakashi feels guilty the kid seems to be very happy to share this connection with his beloved "sensei".
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Unethical Sexual Conduct

The slow clacking of footsteps echoed through the long hall. A man leaned against the wall and yawned, his hand flailing about until finally with a click the lights lining the ceiling turned on. He brushed his spiky silver hair out of his face and gave a sigh that was muffled by the black mask that covered his nose and mouth. "Hmm..okay..let's see.." He tapped his clipboard with his pen and looked around.

Lining the hall were numbered doors with large glass windows next to them making the entire room visible. Some of the windows had faces pressed against them while others you could see someone in bed or sitting on the floor. The ages of the people varied, but some seemed...less than human. 

The man paused by each door to peer inside the windows and write notes about each of the subjects in them. His steps slowed down as he approached the final door and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He tapped his clipboard on his chest, a clinking sound being heard as it hit his nametag that very clearly said "Kakashi" on it. 

He looked up at one of the cameras in the hall and sighed loudly, finally approaching the final door. With a jingling sound he searched his pants pocket and produced a single key with no keyring. His hands shook as he unlocked the door and hastily slid into the room, closing it and locking it behind him. 

The room was simple and white with a desk, a chair, and a bed. There were some empty ramen cups on the desk and some comic books. Kakashi cleared his throat and a shape rose from the bed, covered completely with a thin white sheet, "Don't worry, it's me."

"SENSEI!" A young boy's voice practically screamed and the blankets stirred. His two small hands flung the blanket off of himself and slammed it down on the bed. The boy was thin and pale, but the most notable things were his fox-like ears and the fluffy tail that peeked out of the blanket and thumped against the bed.

"Naruto." Kakashi nodded and looked around the room, writing more on his clipboard. He put it down on the desk and started to straighten out the comics and put the ramen cups in the small trash can next to the desk, "I finished early."

"YES!!" The little boy eagerly hopped out of his bed and ran up to Kakashi. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up at him with his big blue eyes, "Can we cuddle?"

Kakashi placed a hand on the back of the boy's head and stroked his messy yellow hair and his twitching fox ears, "I...I don't know.." He avoided the boy's innocent blue eyes, somehow managing to look guilty despite the mask covering most of his face.

"Pleaseee...pleasee" The boy whined, squeezing tighter, "We used to cuddle so much more before..." He smushed his face against the man's crotch, which he was at eye level with. "It's been SOOOO long." His voice was muffled and his tail drooped.

"Ah." The hand on the boy's head tightened as the man let out a soft groan. "Are you sure you want to?" The child's nose rubbed against the bulge in his pants as he nodded, "Are you really sure?" Kakashi's hand moved down to his chin and he lifted his face until he was looking into his eyes.

The boy's eyes were wet with tears and he sniffled, "Please sensei..." A small hand slid into Kakashi's lab coat and pulled at his belt, "I've been good...Really good!!" His ears laid flat against his head and he whimpered. 

"I guess you have." The man said in a husky tone, "You've been very good, Naruto." He felt his cock swell as the child clumsily started to undo his belt. The boy's ears are already perked straight up and his tail is wagging with excitement.

He always felt so guilty for taking advantage of his position, but something about the boy was irresistible. No matter how horrible he felt and how wrong he knew it was to touch an innocent child like this his cock loved it and craved it constantly. In all his shame he knew that spending time with Naruto was his favorite part of the job. It was probably the only reason he even kept this job with all of the stress that came with it.

The small boy finally managed to undo Kakashi's belt and pulled his pants down. Naruto's big blue eyes widened when he looked at the large bulge in his underwear and he cupped it over the fabric, "You're happy!!!" He gave the man a gigantic toothy grin before looking back down and pulling his underwear down as well. “I made you happy, didn’t I?” His tail tip was flicking from side to side.

Kakashi gave a small nod as he tilted his head up and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh and clenched a fist as he felt the warm little hands feel him up. His cock was already rock hard and throbbing when it was finally freed from his clothes. The hands grabbed at it. Squeezing the base, rubbing its head, kneading along the sides. The two hands wrapped around his cock, not even big enough to close around it, and massaged him.

"Sensei?" The hands stopped moving but the boy's voice was enough to make his cock throb anyway, "Can I kiss you?" 

He opened his eyes just on time to see the boy lick his lips, "Of course." He rewarded the boy with a pat on his head and stroked his sensitive velvety ears, "And after that we'll cuddle." 

Naruto's tail and entire body wiggled with excitement and his eyes lit up and without any hesitation he took the head of Kakashi's cock into his mouth. The boy expertly stroked the base of the man's penis as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue licked at the underside of his penis up to the slit and back. He flexed and wiggled his tongue, using every inch of it to please his sensei. Feeling that large hand clench and pull at his hair let him know that he was doing a good job. 

Every once and a while when a sound escaped Kakashi's lips the boy stopped moving for a short time, waiting for him to calm down a little bit. He knew that taking his time made Kakashi happier and honestly he could suck his dick all day he just loved it so much. His sensei's cock twitching and throbbing in his mouth and the occasional gush of pre felt incredibly rewarding. 

"Ah...Naruto.." Kakashi whined weakly. That was the sign. Naruto moved his hands from the base of his cock to start kneading his balls. "Yess...." The boy wrapped his arms around his waist again and took a deep breath through his nose before opening his mouth wider and making his way down Kakashi's penis until his nose met his stomach, "Such a good boy.." 

He held the boy's head tightly and firmly against his stomach for a moment before holding the boy's head with both hands this time. "Very good." He pulled the boy's head half off his cock before slamming him down against him again, making a loud slapping sound as his balls hit his chin, "Such a sweet little boy" Kakashi praised, continuing the motion over and over as Naruto's fingers dug into his hips "You're so good at pleasing your sensei," 

The boy choked and gagged as the adult's cock pumped in and out of his throat. His small body jerked and heaved as Kakashi grunted and moaned and continued to use him as a fleshlight. Tears streamed from his eyes and saliva dripped down his chin and neck but he kept his eyes open looking up at his sensei's face. 

Praise continued streaming out of Kakashi's mouth and he plunged his cock as deeply into the boy's throat as he could. The boy's fingers started to leave marks as the gagging and heaving became more aggressive. His ears were going straight out to the sides and his tail was fluffed up. Kakashi's hold on his head was too tight and he wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard he struggled. Finally after a while of being held there Naruto started to thrash and wiggle violently in his grasp, choking and panicking from the lack of oxygen. Kakashi came hard with a grunt, still holding the boy's head in place and ignoring his desperate wiggles until his gagging milked his cock dry.

"Mmm....good job.." Kakashi let go and Naruto fell down on all fours, coughing and gasping for air. Though some drool dripped down his chin not a single drop of cum left his lips, "You enjoyed your meal too, huh?"

The boy looked up, his eyes practically shining with love and affection. Kakashi instinctually looked away feeling a wave of guilt, "Thank you, Sensei!!" He looked back at the boy to see a gigantic grin on his face. Not even bothering to stand up the boy ran to his bed on all fours and climbed up onto it. He turned to look at the man with big puppy-dog eyes.

With a huff of laughter Kakashi shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on a nearby chair before crawling into bed with the kid. He rolled onto his side and Naruto curled up and pressed his body against him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. His hands wandered around the boy's thin frame and he listened to the boys breathing change to soft snoring.


End file.
